Amy's Nosebleed
by GypsyGirl098
Summary: While chasing Sonic, Amy runs into a wall and gets a nosebleed then faints in shock. Sonic, feeling a bit guilty, takes her to his house until the bleeding stops and these events unfold. Sonamy SonicxAmy oneshot. Mild fluff. :D


**Yo, peoples! I finally got around to writing my first Sonic fic! Yays! In this fic, Amy's like, 14. Leaving Sonic at age, hrm...17 is I remember correctly. This was inspired by the bloody nose I had this morning. SonAmy, dead ahead mates! Sorry if they get a little OOC toward the end.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and all related to him.**

Amy Rose walked the streets of Station Square one particular cold, but calm, morning. She was window shopping, and when she reached the dress shop, her eyes twinkled in delight at the lovely pink gown on display. _Sonic would surely love me in something so extravagant. _She thought, sighing wistfully aloud. Her dreaming was broke by the sound of a bell, the bell in the door of the café, signaling someone had just left. She looked toward the sound, and there stood the blue hedgehog of her dreams.

She quickly ran too him, and when Sonic noticed her, his face went pale, _Great. _He thought. "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!! I have to show you this dress you would just love me in!" she chimed; he backed away slowly and then ran at full blast. He looked behind him, Amy was running after him, but still a great distance away. He chuckled and slowed down slightly, _No use straining myself. _

When he slowed down, Amy thought she was gaining on him, and smiled real big. She noticed him look over his shoulder once more as he turned sharply into a alley way. She groaned, and turned as well, only to find herself smacking against the wall. She jolted back onto her behind and sniffed. Sonic, in the process of running up a wall, saw her on the ground sniffling. He groaned, and started walking to her, she looked up. "Hey Ames-" he started, but was cut off when he noticed her getting up and running to meet him. "Oh, Sonic, you stopped for me!" she didn't go to hug him just yet, but rubbed her nose, Sonic froze. "Um-Amy, your nose is kind of…" his voice trailed off. "What?" she asked, then she felt a stream of blood hit her lip. She flushed, and held her nose with both hands, her white gloves now staining red. She fell to her knees and that's when she fainted. "Amy. Hey Amy!!" Sonic shouted, then groaned once again.

Amy woke up on some sofa, and fluttered her eyes open. What she saw was Sonic, with a finger on the bridge of her nose. "Hey there." He said, she noticed a few drops of blood on his chest fur. He took his finger off the bridge of her nose, he smiled, and she looked away. She looked down at her dress, there was several spots of blood, she blushed. "I guess you're okay now, huh?" he said, and stood up, with lots of bloody tissues in his hands. "Yeah, I guess so." She sat up, and regained her cheerful demeanor. "Can I have something to drink?" she asked. "Uh-no." Sonic said flatly, and she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Sonic sighed, "Fine." she smiled once again.

Sonic went into his kitchen, and discarded the tissues. He went to his fridge and grabbed the only canned drink he could find. 

_I should have left her in the alley. _He thought bitterly.

_Oh, come on, she's not that bad when she's chasing you like a rapid fan girl. _His mind surprisingly shot back.

He mentally fought with himself before shaking his head, and going back into the living room with Amy. She was looking down at her dress frowning, and she rubbed the blood spots (he probably should have stopped her right then, she was only smudging them). Sonic stared as she rubbed a spot in a particular…area. Perhaps he wasn't staring just because it was Amy, he knew how boys his age were, but still-he couldn't believe that he was staring at Amy rub a spot of blood on her chest. His eye twitched a bit, then he soughed. "You shouldn't do that, just wash it in cold water when you get home." He said shakily. Amy looked up, "Oh ok!" she said, her voice full of cheer as she sat on Sonic's sofa. He threw her the drink, and she struggled to catch it. Then he sat down on the coffee table as they began to talk about trivial things.

The weather, Eggman, how wonderful it was to be in Sonic's house, and Shadow, all came on topic over the next half an hour, then Amy looked at her watch. She sighed, "Aww, I have to go home." she said sadly. She got up off the couch and Sonic walked with her too the door. "Oh, and," she started as she grabbed the door knob, "Thanks for helping me today." Sonic smiled, "Don't mention it, Ames." He said in his usual cocky attitude, and winked at her. Amy's smile softened, then she glanced down at the floor, then Sonic. "Can I have a kiss?" she questioned girlishly. Sonic's cheeks turned pink, he rubbed the back of his neck, as if deep in thought."Erm, w-well." he studered. She looked up at him in great hope, then Sonic grabbed the back of Amy's quills, and paused, then he pulled her head closer toward him and kissed her cheek shyly. "Goodbye, Amy." He whispered close to her ear. Amy then giggled and went out the door.

With red cheeks all the way home.


End file.
